Modern Times
by ladymouseemily
Summary: In the current year 2012 , a young mouse girl meet the descendent of Basil of Baker Street, and the adventure begin when a friend of the girl disappear in her school, according to a legend about a ghost...
1. Chapter 1

_Modern Times _

_First I want to introduce myself: my name is Emily, and I'm a mouse._

_Yes, a mouse. Surprised? I'm a girl of, in human age, 20 years. My fur is dark brown with a touch of red on the tip of my short hair. I have black eyes with some grey flexes. I'm pretty tiny but strong, smart and I'm the classic know-a-lot person, but I'm cheerful and brisk, most of the time. _

_The story that I want to tell you __takes place in the current year, 2012, in London..._

That day I was wearing my favourite t-shirt under a black leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans and red sneakers.

I was sitting on a sit of the bus, with my mp3 headphones in my ears. Around me, a lot of other mice of every state and nationality, dipped in their thougths.

I felt unnoticed, and I liked that. I prefer that sense of isolation instead of a talk, because when I'm on the train or on a bus, I want to stay alone.

Don't think I'm a loner, it's just because... I love to stay in my world, nothing else.

But the world I love maybe is dead many years ago.

While I was listening to my favourite song, I was watching outside the window: the city was beautiful, in the gloomy atmosphere created by the rain. On the sidewalk, people ran under their umbrellas, searching for a refuge to the water.

My mind went to my destination.

Baker Street.

"Oh, poor me, why?"

Everything started after I've received, for my 12th birthday, a book, written by a mouse called David Q. Dawson. He was a doctor, during the Victorian Era, and in that book he told about the many cases brilliantly solved by his partner and friend, Basil of Baker Street.

I've readed that book again and again, during this 8 years, and my passion for the detective and his stories grew with me. And once my mom told me that there's a museum, at the 221B lower of Baker Street dedicated to him, but...

Only that day I took the heart to go there.

Why?

Because I know that he wasn't there.

"Oh, I will give everything to see him in person!"

This thought, combined with the weather, made my mood a little bit sad, but I told to myself to don't be such a little girl and be a realistic woman.

When the recorded voice of a male mouse said that the destination was reached, I went out the bus, open my blue umbrella and went in the middle of the crowd of humans and mice, with an eye around me to don't be crushed under a foot.

Once I was free to walk, I looked up for the streets names, and then, here I saw it: Baker Street.

I walked along the street for a while, until I reached the 221B. A fake policemouse, impeccable in his uniform despite the water, was in front of the door of the apartment, to control the tourists before and after their entrance.

I waited my turn with my heart running 3,000 miles per hours. "Finally, I will see the home of Basil!"

I've always delayed that appointment with all the possible excuses: studying, friends, helping mom and dad... But not that day.

In that rainy day of September, I would have seen...

"Something that will not return..."

I was tempted to return back, but the policemouse told me to approach.

-Please, identify yourself, Miss. -

-Emily... Emily Black. -

-Something to declare? -

-Uh... No. -

-Please, You can enter. -

I was perplexed, but I remembered that he was only an actor that played his part.

I glanced around, without breath: everything was like doctor Dawson described in his books.

The two armchairs before the fireplace, the table with all the instruments that Basil used to made his experiments... All at his place.

I went near the red armchair, the favourite of the mouse detective, and next to that there was his violin. I looked, with the wonder in my heart while I've imagined how many melodies he has played, up the fireplace. The portrait of the archenemy of Basil, Professor Ratigan, looked at me with a spooky grin that made me shiver a little.

I go upstairs, and I smile as I saw the wax figures of doctor Dawson and Basil.

But my smile faded away as I saw four teenage boys, around 15 years, that makes questionable noises and acting like stupids.

I tried to stay calm and ignore them, but when one of them does the stupid in front of the wax figure of Basil, my anger was near to explode.

-So, this is the Great Mouse Detective? He don't look so special, right guys? -

-Oh, yes! -

-Hey, what about to take his hat? -

-Good idea! -

I ran to that guy and grabbed his wrist with strenght: - Don't you dare! -

He looked at me angrily: - Who are you? -

-Someone that bring the respect that this place and those mice deserve! -

-Let me go, you stupid! -

He tried to punch me, but I was able to dodge it, leaving his wrist.

There was something that I haven't calculated: they was four. I was alone.

So I felt a little scared when they surrounded me, threatening.

-You feel smart? One vs four: the chances are against you. -

-You don't scare me. - I know it was a lie, but I would sold my life dearly.

-Take her, Gus! - ordered the boss of the gang.

But when the guy behind me tried to hit me, a hand stopped him, and threw him down as easy as a twig.

The other guys were confused like me, so I looked up to the stranger while he said, cool: - Don't you know that girls mustn't be touched even with a flower? -

The mouse was tall, thin, with a beautiful sand fur, more pale under his nose and around the mouth. His eyes was of a deep dark colour, dark grey or even black, I cannot said at the moment, with a smart light inside them. He was dressed in a blue jacket, blue trousers and grey shirt of wool, with a dark grey scarf around his neck.

-And who is this old man? - continue the boss of the gang, disrespectful.

-Someone who is very disappointed of your conduct, and I hope you will go kindly out of there, if you don't mind. -

-Ah! Not in a million years I will listen to you! Take him, guys! -

The other two boys surrounded the mouse and tried to get him at the same time, but he was able to evade them and give a punch on the face to one and a knee in the stomach to the other.

-I will repeat - he continued, cool, - would you kindly go out of this house before I call the police? I mean, the real police. -

The boss guy was pale and scared as hell, so after a moment of paralysis he called up his friends and ran away.

I chuckled, taunted them, then looked again at my rescuer.

He looked at me too: - Are You all right, Miss? -

-Yes, uh... I think so. Thanks a lot, Mister... -

He smiled and he said: - Oh, my name is not so important, and this is me that may thank you, for your bravery in the defense of my great-great grandfather. -

I was shocked: - Y-you... You are a parent of Basil of Baker Street? -

In that moment, I noticed how the stranger was so similar to the wax figure, and my shock raised.

He chuckled: - Yes, Miss, I'm Basil IV of Baker Street, at Your service - he said with a small bow.

In my heart, in that moment, there were a lot of feelings: happiness, confusion, wonder, disbelief...

-And... You are, Miss? -

-I'm... Emily. Emily Black. -

-Emily... - he murmured, thoughtful, looking at me, - Sound very sweet. Lovely. -

I blushed roughly with an insecure smile: - Well, uh... T-thanks again... Without Your help... -

-Oh, it was a pleasure. And I think that those little urchins will not return so soon here. -

I recovered my self control and asked: - But... Why You're here? I mean, this is the museum dedicated to your ancestor, but... -

He sighed: - It's a long story... -

-I love long stories. -

He looked at me, curios, and smile: - Well... What about a coffee in the pub near the museum? -

It's useless to say that I accepted without any hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Modern Times: In action_

Comfortably sitted in the pub, called _The Sweet Wonder_, me and Basil started our talk, he with a black coffee and me with a hot chocolate near.

Curios, I said: - Well, Mr Basil, tell me: there's something wrong? -

-It looks so clear? -

-You seems tired. -

He chuckled again: - Well, you have a great sense of observation, my dear. In fact, there were some problems. -

He sighed and begin to tell: - Like my great-great grandfather, I've decided to dedicate my life to the investigation, and even Scotland Yard call me sometime to resolve crimes. -

-That's great! - I said, ever more interested at every word.

-Yes, but... In these days I've worked too much. Eh, I don't have the same constitution of the original Basil: he was able to don't sleep for days, to solve a case, or for a week! -

-Yes, but... that's not too healthy. -

-Maybe you're right. -

We sipped our drink, followed by a minute of silence, and then he said: - You're a student, right? Of art, at the last year. You use the right hand and you're very interested in literature, expecially in ancient manuscripts. -

I remained speechless. -How could you say that? -

-Quite simple. On your right hand there are traces of red paint, and because of your young age you can't be anything else than a student, so a student of art. There is only one school where that particular colour tone of red is used, and that's a highschool of art. Those traces are on your right hand because it's the dominant. -

I was amazed. -Impressive. And my interests in literature? -

-On your right forefinger there are traces of ink, but nowadays young persons like you uses technology to read, am I right? -

-Yes, most of my classmates and friends use E-Book or similar, but there's nothing like reading a good book in the same old way. -

-That's why the ink is on your finger: you use to wet it to turn the page by the corner, but sometimes this habit leave his trail. -

-Like in the novel "The Name of the Rose". Okay, but the ancient manuscripts? -

-This kind of ink is not used in the books of our days, expecially because the print techniques are changed, so the obvious conclusion is that the ink comes from a book of some century ago. -

I was enchanted by all his logical reasonings: - And you can also say the name of my school? -

-Camberwell School of Art. -

-Wow... If I hadn't seen that, and readed about the logical method of deduction of your great-great grandfather, it could appear that you have met me before! -

-I don't like to use this methods on strangers. Sometime, what I discover can hurt. -

His face faded in a brief moment of sadness, quickly replaced by a smile: - But tell me more than what I've deducted, please. Do you want? - he asked, kindly.

-Well, I've always lived here in London. My family and I own a little restaurant near Soho. Like you said, I'm at the last year in the highschool, but my dream is not to be a painter. -

-No? -

-My dream... is... to be a director, one day, maybe of a movie that will become famous. -

I blushed a little: - But... not all the persons that know it appreciate it. -

-Really? Why? -

-My parents support me, and tell me to continue believing in my dream, but a lot of persons in my class, and in my school, say that is an impossible dream, that it will never realize... But I don't listen to them. -

-Yes, don't listen to those that try to take you down - said a voice behind me, a voice too familiar.

I bit my lower lip so I turned slowly, knowing what awaited me: a beautiful young mouse girl, with long platinum hair and white fur, with two blue eyes cold like ice, dressed in a short black dress maybe too tight, looked at me with derision and conptempt.

-Hi, Eve - I said, trying to kept my self control.

-Hi, Emily, what a coincidence find you here in such a company. -

-What do you mean? -

-Well, it's rare to see a man with you, my dear. -

-Sure, because you take all the attentions. -

She chuckled, malignant: - That's because I'm more beautiful than you. So I can't believe your friend, here, haven't said anything yet. -

Basil assumed a serious expression: - It's because I'm not interested in narcissists women, that's all. -

Eve seems upset: - W-what? -

Basil continued: - Sure, a person like You, Miss, sure is beautiful, but empty, with nothing that can attract one like me. -

Eve tried to stop her mouths, so she limited herself to turn away with the face red of angry, like the vitiated girl she is, and go away.

A smile rised on my face: - Wow, you've gave her a lesson! -

-That's true: I prefer someone with more brain than appearance. But who was that girl? -

I sighed: - One of my classmates, unfortunately. Eve Johnson. Her daddy is a millionaire, so she believe that everything to her is due, but she started bad her year at school, and her only activity seems to be give trouble to the next. -

-I see... Well, there's always one of that kind in every school, believe me! - he laughed.

I smiled again: - It seems that you saved me again, today... -

-Again? -

-Yes. I hate her for a bad joke that she does to me, and she never lose an occasion to remember it to me. -

-What she have done? -

-Well, uh... - I motioned to him to approach me, and then I whispered: - She have hid a ballon full of water under the pillow of the stool where I usually sit to painting, and you can imagine the rest. -

-Oh, well, that was imbarassed for you, right? -

-She's the devil in disguise! I hope this school year will end soon, so I will never see her again. -

A second after my words, on the radio in the pub began one of my favourite songs, and my angry for Eve quickly vanished:

_1, 2, 3, 4,_

_Can I have a little more?_

_5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10_

_I love you!_

_A, B, C, D,_

_Can I bring my friend to tea?_

_E, F, G, H, I, J_

_I love you!_

I started to sing along whispering, with a smile.

-So, you like this kind of music? - Basil asked.

-Yes, but I like every kind of music, to be honest. But I love a lot old songs - I answered, happy.

-Well, that's something we have in common - he said, kindly.

For a moment, when I looked at him, around us seemed to have formed a kind of hedge. Teh rest ofthe people around us seemed to disappear.

But the moment was interrupted by the ringtone of my cellular: it was my mother.

-Hello? Mom, what... -

-Emily, dear, something terrible is happened at your school! Come here, honey, immediately! -

-W-what? What's happened? -

-One of your schoolmates is disappeared! -


	3. Chapter 3

_Modern Times: A Case for Two_

Basil and I ran to my school as fast as we can. When we reached our destination, my school was surrounded by policemice and persons that wanted to know what's happened.

Thanks to my companion, it was easy to pass over the surveillance.

The school director, Mr Tackley, was in front of the main entrance, very worried and pale for the restlessness. He's a mouse with grey fur, a little bit chubby, always dressed in an elegant uniform like every professor, with little black eyes.

I approached him and asked: - Mr Tackley, it's all right? -

-No! Nothing is all right! - he answered, with an hysterical tone in his voice. - One of our best students is disappeared! -

-What's happened? - asked Basil.

-Our cleaning lady, Mrs. MacBride, was in the hallway near the painting laboratory, when she heard a strange noise in a classroom. -

-What kind of noise? -

-She said it was like the cry of a young woman. -

-In which classroom? -

-The number 15. She said she's entered in the room, and she saw our disappeared student, Michael Stanford, near to a young lady dressed in white, pale and sad. -

-It was the Ghost! - screamed a voice behind us. The old maid was visibly shattered.

-The Ghost, Madam? - said the detective.

-There's a legend, within the students, about a girl that was dead here - I said. - She committed suicide after a love disappointment, cutting her wrists, and sometime she appear in the school, crying for her pain, and leaving blood trails. -

-Oh, that's enough! -, said the director, - It's only a stupid legend that some fool joker spread around! -

-I know what I saw, sir, and it was terrible - continued the poor woman. - The Ghost yelled at me to go out, and I was so scared that I ran away immediately. After 15 minutes, I returned in the classroom, but the two were disappeared, and on the floor there were the bloody footprints of the student... -

The poor old lady started to cry, and the director tried to comfort her.

Basil whispered to me: - We have to take a look in that room. Can you guide me here? -

-Of course - was my accomplice reply.

Walking through the crowd of policemice in the hallway, we finally arrived to the crime scene. The forensic was at work, and some of the agents recognized Basil and greeted him.

A mouse that inspired authority, with a dark grey fur, cool indigo eyes and black mustache, came in front of us: - Mr. Basil, Your help is not necessary in this case. It's clear that the young mouse was kidnapped. -

-Dear inspector Cyrus -, said Basil with a mock smile, - even it looks so clear to You that it's a kidnapping, You don't kow the why and the how. Am I right? -

The inspector sighed after a moment of silence: - Unfortunately. The girl that the cleaning lady said to had saw has not left any trace, there's only the track of footprints of the young man disappeared. And it's impossible it was an hallucination, because the old lady is perfectly mind sane. My conclusion is that the girl is a kidnapper, in flesh and bones, but how can she was able to didn't leave traces of herself in the room? And where they're gone? The footprints stopped at the doorway of the room. -

-At the doorway? Nothing in the hallway? - I said.

The inspector looked at me: - And... Who is the young lady? -

-The reason why I'm here. Let me present You Miss Emily Black, student in this highschool like our victim. -

-She could be useful? - said the inspector a little bit rudely.

I raise my head, proudly: - Of course I can. I know very well Mike: player in the football team of the school, never a negative note, brilliant student and a good friend for everyone. Lately he was worried about some family problems, but he's a nice and quite person. -

-Family problems, Miss? -

-Yes. His mother has had an accident, and she's at the hospital now, but he didn't said more on the matter. Now that I remember... He looked very tired in this last week, he skipped the football trainings and he talked very little than the usual. For a second, I've thought he was in love with a girl. -

-I get it! - said the inspector Cyrus. - The girl dressed in white is not a ghost but the secret girlfriend of our victim! -

-Are you sure, inspector? -, said Basil, - So, what's your conclusion? -

-This is not a kidnapping, after all, but a romantic getaway. Surely our two lovebirds are hidden somewhere. -

-That's a folishness - I said, mumbling.

But the inspector heard me anyway: -What? -

-Seriously inspector, with all the respect, a person that have the mother at the hospital don't disappear for a romantic getaway, no? Normally, that person stay near the injured. -

He didn't reply. He turned to a forensic agent and told him to get a sample of the blood of the footprints.

Basil whispered to me: - Great, Emily. And I believe I was the only one able to embarass our inspector! -

-Well, I've learned from the best - I said, sure he would get my concern.

The inspector returned to us with a swab for the organic traces in his hand: - Well, the blood is not blood. It's paint. -

-Paint? - I repeat.

-Yes. Blood red. -

-The explanation is simple - said Basil. - The footprints were made by the shoes of the victim, right? -

-That's what we think. -

-Emily, you know the size of Michael's shoes? -

-Well... I think it's 6 ½. -

-Now, the size of the footprints is, inspector? -

The poor inspector turned pale, so he said: - It's... It's 9 ½... -

-The footprints are of the kidnapper? - I said.

-Probably, my dear. And he did a simple trick to don't leave more traces. -

-Wait, Basil, do you think the kidnapper is a he? - said the inspector Cyrus.

-Oh, come on, do you really think that a woman could have such a big foot? -

I tried hard not to laugh: "The inspector is not stupid, only a little bit naive" I thought.

Basil cleared his voice and continue: - He left this unusual footprints with the red paint simply because he wanted to put the police on the wrong way: he had tapped the legend of the Ghost to scare potential witnesses, like our poor Mrs. MacBride. Maybe the girl dressed in white is a partner of the kidnapper. -

-So, I'm right, it's a kidnappig! - exclaimed the inspector, at the top of his patience.

Basil sighed: - It's quite obvious. The kidnapper simply removed his shoes at the doorway, to make everyone fool enough believe that it was work of the Ghost. -

-But sure he left some traces outside the building, no? - I said, hopeful.

-We had inspected every centimeter of the area: nothing. -

-This is not a surprise, he was careful. -

-What you can deduce from from the footprints, Basil? - I asked.

He observed them closely: -Well, he's 2.50 inch tall, inusual for the standards, stout, with the left foot a little angled inwards. The right leg is injured, and that makes him limp. I can also say that the right shoe have a hole in the sole, but nothing more, I'm sorry. -

-Nothing more? That's enough to try an identification! - said the inspector Cyrus, with a new energy. - Well, Your work here is concluded for now, Mr. Basil. If something new will happen, we will call you. -

-Do you have a plan? - I asked to Basil, once we went out of the school.

-Sure. But first is better that I bring you back home, your parents are probably worried about you. -

-Home? No way, I want to be helpful: Mike is a friend of mine, maybe the only one that was always kind with me in the whole school, I can't... -

-Emily, this is not an adventure of my great-great grandfather, it's the real life now! -

My heart stopped: -What do you mean? -

Basil looked at me, serious: - Surely you've always wished to live an adventure like your hero, and now you have not only the occasion to do that, but with someone that remember you the original Basil of Baker Street, right? -

-But... I... -

-But this is not a book, this is not a game, and I'm not my great-great grandfather. -

I stopped walking: - Do... Do you think I'm so external? I... I perfectly know that this is not a game, probably Mike is in a serious trouble! And I know perfectly that you're not Basil! Well... not the original one, but... I'm not a little girl! I don't waste my time in silly fantasies! -

I felt near to expolde: how could he treat me so coldly?

He stopped walking too, and started to laugh softly: - Emily, I apologize if that has hurt you. I know you're not that kind of person. -

-B-but you... -

-Now I know exactly that you're a dreamer but also someone down to earth. -

Speechless, my eyes started to wet: - So... You don't say those things seriously? -

-Absolutely not. It was only a test. -

I lowered my glance to the pavement: - For a moment... I've thought... -

He placed a hand on my head gently, so my eyes returned to look at him: he smiled meltingly at me.

For a second, I felt small and naive, like a sensitive little girl. I'm not too tall, but in that moment he looked more tall than usually.

-Emily, don't cry... -

-I'm... not crying... - It was a lie: without any control, little salted drops fell down from my eyes, even I tried to stop them.

-Oh, great... We just met and you have just seen my weak side... - I said, trying to drying my eyes with the back of my hands.

He removed his hand from my head and took a tissue from his pocket: - You can take that. -

-Thanks... -

Strangely, I felt better after that polite sign.

-Come on, I'll take you home now. It's late. -

He was right: I had lost the run of time, and when I looked to my watch, it was the seven o'clock.

-My mother will kill me! What can I do now? -

-Where have you said is your home? -


	4. Chapter 4

_Modern Times: Emily's Family_

While we was waiting for the bus for Soho, I asked to Basil to tell me more of hisself.

-Well, there's nothing too interesting: I've always lived in London like you, I've studied at the King's College London... Nothing special. -

-Where do you live? -

-In a small apartment in the centre of the city. Apartment... A studio flat, to be sincere. All for me. -

-You live alone? -

-Free, please, not alone. I'm just like any other single in this city. -

I laughed: - Okay, okay. So... You also work, in this studio flat? -

-Yes. I admit that maybe it's a little bit... messy, so it could appear claustrophobic, but I like it. -

-Uh... maybe this is a stupid question, but... How old are you? -

He looked at me surprised, then he laugh again: - Seriously? Well, how many years do you think I have? -

-Mmhmm... Around 30? -

-I'm 26 years. -

-I was close! - I said, acting fed up, but immediately laughing.

The bus arrived perfectly regular. It was empty, so it was easy to found a sit.

Looking at my companion, I thought again to the little "test" he have done to me. He looked so relaxed and calm, now, not serious and cold.

"He's such a good actor..."

I looked around to the other passengers: a mother with her little son that was sleeping in his buggy, a man that was reading the _Times_ and a woman that was talking to the cellphone.

Abruptly, I felt tired, so I layed my head on the shoulder of Basil.

-Are you all right? - he asked.

-I need to rest my eyes... Can you please wake me up when we arrive? -

-Uh... Sure. -

Walking along the street, with my arm crossed with the one of Basil, we passed a lot of characters and places, typical of that district: women of ill fame, nightclubs and some other "creatures of the night".

-It's not easy live there, right? - said Basil.

-Well, we have a legal activity, and we are near to some of the worst locals here, but we are also near to one of the main streets, so the activities of this area don't touch us at all. Hey, we're arrived! -

The restaurant of my parents, _The Little Extra_, was between the road corner and a burlesque club. The red door lightened by a cute torch looked warm and reassuring, and I was happy when that door opened after I rang the bell outside.

My mom, Danielle, a middle aged mouse with light brown fur and big green eyes, appeared in front of us, and she smiled: - Emily! My precious girl! You're finally here! - she said while she embraced me tight.

-M-mommy, please! I can't breath! - I said, laughing.

She slowly left me, and looked to my partner: - And... He is? -

-Mom, I'm proud to present you... -

-Emily! -

I recognized the strong but gentle voice of my dad, Edmund: he appeared behind my mom, a big mouse with black fur and smart black eyes, smiling.

-Daddy! -

-So, what's happened at your school? They said on the news that someone is disappeared... And who is your friend? -

After the presentations, my parents invited Basil to enter the restaurant, and he accepted with great pleasure.

He glanced around curios: the local was full that day, because the cooking of my dad was and still is very famous. The great dining room, painted in a delightful cream colour, with golden orbs that enlightened the guests with a warm glare.

All around, the sound of laughing and the tinkle of the cutlery.

We went upstairs, in our home, an apartment over the restaurant, and when our guest and me were sitted at the table in the dining room, Basil started to explain everything from the beginning.

After his story, my dad remains toughtful for a minute; so he said: - What would want to do, Emily? -

-I want to help Basil find Mike. -

He looked at my mom, and after an exchange of glances, he said: - With only a condition: Mr Basil? -

-Yes? -

-You have to promise us that nothing bad will happen to our daughter. We know too well how she like to get in trouble... -

-Dad... - I sighed.

-He have to promise that to us, if you want to go. We know your nature - he continued, soft, - and we know that Mike is a friend of yours. -

-Mr. and Mrs. Black, I swear: if the situation will turn more dangerous than it appear, Emily will return home immediately. I used to work alone, but in case of a partner... -

He stopped with a strange face, and I noticed he seemed lost in his world, but he recovered hisself quickly: - So, I said, nothing will happen to her. -

After a brief dinner, it was time for the goodnight.

I accompanied Basil to the main entrance, with a strange feeling: I know that I would see him again the next day, but inside my heart I was afraid that it was just a dream.

-So... Where's the appointment for tomorrow? - I asked.

-In front of your school. We will start from here. There's something that is not so clear in this affair. -

-Well,uh, if you say that... - I didn't know what to say, so I was tempted to asked him the meaning of his strange acting of before, but he anticipated me: - Well, what's wrong? -

-Oh, nothing. Well... Goodnight, Basil. -

He smiled: - Goodnight, Emily. -

While he was walking away, I continued looking at him, and smile with an unusual sweetness.

He turned in the corner of the street, and then I closed the door and returned to my mom in the restaurant kitchen.

-Well, mommy, what do you think of him? -

-Well, he's... Interesting. But he don't seem exactly... eheh... Prince Charming. -

-Oh, come on! Seriously, mom. -

-Well, be careful, my dear, surely you will get in a lot of troubles with him. -

-Mom... - I said, while I grabbed an apple in the fruit case on the table, - You know that I'm born for troubles. -


	5. Chapter 5

_Modern Times: The "Ghost"_

During the night, I've tossed and turned, chased by the nightmare that something bad was happened to Mike.

So, the morning I looked in the mirror, and the face that looked back to me seemed the one of a zombie, with dark circles under the eyes and tired.

But after a hot shower, I was ready to begin the day. I put on a shirt of a dark blue colour, jeans, black sneakers and my lucky earring at my right ear, grabbed my favourite bag and ran in the kitchen. After a good breakfast, the "zombie Emily" disappeared completely.

-Bye mom, bye dad! I will return this evening! - I said while I went out of the door of the apartment.

During the day, the street is quiet: only a few sounds could be heard. Like the classic fight between our neighbors, or a tramp with a saxophone that playing near the street corner.

I took the first bus for my school, and when I arrived Basil wasn't there.

"Strange, he's in late..."

The main entrance of the school was closed. All around, the yellow tape of the police. A cold wind blew along the street, making me shiver a little.

-Emily! -

I turned to the voice that was calling me, and I finally saw the detective that was approaching to me.

-Hi, Basil! -

-You're ready? -

-Of course... boss. - I said, playful.

-Very funny. We have the permission of our beloved inspector Cyrus to enter the school and give a look around but to don't touch nothing. -

-Maybe he think we are children. -

-Probably. After you, my dear - he said, indicating the gate.

The school was silent like a church, a little heavy. The only thing that we could hear was the sound of our steps.

Was Basil that broke off the hush: - 30. -

-Uh? -

-I said a lie. I'm 30 years old, Emily. -

-I know it! - I replied, with a little sense of satisfaction, to add after: - You don't look so old. -

-I'll take it for a compliment. We're arrived. -

The classroom was closed, but Basil took out of a pocket a little key, and opened the door.

-What's this? -

-A passepartout. Very useful, in cases like this. -

We entered the classroom, and Basil asked: - Can you please tell me more about the legend of the Ghost? -

-Sure. Her name was Millicent, she was 16 years old. She attended the school in the 70s. The legend says that she fell in love with a classmate, but he was only a stupid boy. So, he broke her heart in the most cruel way possible. -

-That is? -

-For the prom, he invited Millicent. But when she arrived to the party, she saw her escort with another girl. That was a bad hit for her frail heart. So, she decided to end it: she ran, crying, in this classroom, and she cut her wrists, and started to paint a picture with her blood. Her best friend searched her for hours, until she find the girl, dead, in front of a picture that represents a broken, bleeding heart. That picture is still kept in the school gallery. According to the legend, the ghost of Millicent is still haunting the hallways and this classroom, leaving traces of blood and crying for her broken heart, lost forever. -

-What a terrible story. -

-I don't believe in ghosts, so I know that the girl that our poor cleaning lady has seen with Mike was someone in disguise. -

-I agree. Who know the whole story of Millicent, except you? -

-Everyone in the school. -

-Mhmm... So, anyone could have spread the legend even outside the school. I think that who kidnapped your friend has tapped that to... Wait! -

I stopped, so I heard a strange sound, like someone that was crying.

As silently as we can, we approached the point where the sound was more clear, and looked carefully. We saw a young girl that gave us her back, dressed in white and kneeling, criying desperately with a letter in her hands.

-Annie? - I said, recognizing her. She turned in my direction, with her dark blue eyes full of tears.

-E... Emily? -

-My dear, what are doing here? -

I went near the poor one and helped her to get up.

-I... I was closed here... -

-What? -

-Someone closed me in this room. I don't know why... -

-When? -

-This morning... Oh, Emily, I was so scared... -

-Wait, young lady -, said Basil, - it's better you calm down and tell us everything from the beginning. -

We carried the poor Annie in the nearest coffee bar, and offered her a hot chocolate.

-So, Annie, what's happened? - I asked, gently.

She sipped from her cup, cleared her voice and started: - Well... First, Mr Basil, you need to know that I'm new in the school, I'm a "fresher". Emily was so nice with me the first day of school... But I immediately taken a crush for Michael, the most popular guy of the school... -

She sighed, and continue: - The day of his disappearance, I've received a letter, where a Secret Admirer asked me to go in the number 15 classroom, dressed in white so "he can recognize me". The surprise when I discovered that the mysterious guy was Michael! We talked a lot, even the cleaning lady interrupted us for a moment. She scared me, and maybe I've screamed... -

She taken another sip from the chocolate: - When it was time to go, I left him alone in the room. He was so sweet... When I've heard of his disappear, an anonymous call told me that he was in the classroom again, and I immediately ran at the school this morning. -

-How's the voice sound like? -

-It was a deep voice, but strangely false. -

-And after you're arrived at scool? -

- After it's all confused... -

-Think about it with calm, Annie - I said, comfortly.

-S-someone... Grabbed me from my back, and put a tissue on my mouth... I felt asleep... And I woke up in the classroom 15 again, dressed in white... -

-Chloroform... - murmured Basil.

-Near me, there was this new letter, written with a computer, full of bad words against me... - She began again to cry. - W-what I've done for a similar treatment? -

-I don't know, Annie, but we will discover it. For now, it's better you return home. I will call your parents, okay? -

-What do you think of this? - I asked Basil while we was walking again to the school, once that Annie was safe.

-This? -

-Of what's happened to Annie. -

He sighed: - I don't know. What a kidnapper could want from a poor girl in love? -

-Another question is: why Michael asked her to dress in white? That was strange... -

-A lot of questions that need an answer... -

A cellphone started to ring, but it wasn't mine, it was Basil's one.

-Hello? Inspector, what... What? Where? I will arrive immediately! -

He ended the call, visibly worried and serious, and grabbed me by a wrist: - Quickly, Emily, that's an emergency! -

-W-what? What's happened? -

-There is a second victim: this time a girl is disappeared! -


	6. Chapter 6

_Modern Times: Run for Life_

We arrived to another school of the city, the Guy's Hospital, famous for the Faculty of Medicine and Dentistry and home of most of the famous doctors and scientists of our time.

The building was surrounded by the police again, and inspector Cyrus went up to us, angry and tired.

-Another disappearance! Give me an explanation, or I swear... -

-Don't swear, inspector - said Basil. - What's happened here? -

-A student of Medicine is disappeared: Isabelle Charter, 24 years, the best of her class. This morning she went at school as usual, when a band of black-dressed mice kidnapped her in front of the building. -

-What? And why nobody tried to help her? - I said, schocked.

-Everything happened too fast. The witnesses said that there was 4 mice. -

-And how they could escape so fast? - asked Basil.

-That's the singularity of the thing: nobody can say that. The kidnappers ran in an alley, and disappeared with the girl. -

-Let me see that alley - said my partner.

Now, the hospital is surrounded by a fair number of other buildings. The original building consisted of a courtyard in front of St Thomas Street, including a lounge on the east and west side of the chapel, the house of the head nurse and the surgeon, but after numerous works of renovation, the area was extended.

We and the forensics went south of St Thomas Street, and then in the alley. It was dark and smelt like mold.

Immediately, Basil began to look for clues: he kneeling down, put a pair of white latex gloves on his hands and grab from the pocket of his jacket a case. He opened it, revealing a series of tweezers, of every form and measures. So, he ordered to the forensics to began their researches around him.

I looked at the scene, impressed by all that mice at work, expecially Basil, that looked more like a hound that was searching for the prey than a mouse.

Finally, one of the agents yelled to have found something: he held between two fingers a piece of fabric.

We ran near him: it was the piece of a black sweater.

-Could it be it comes from a sweater of the kidnappers? - I said.

-Bring it to the laboratory! -, ordered the inspector, - Now continue! We need more clues! -

-I've found an interesting type of soil in a fissure of the pavement - said Basil, with a tone slightly ironic, - it could help? -

The inspector looked at him: - Sure it could help! Give that soil to our agents, now! -

-Okay, inspector, there's no reason to scream - said the detective, giving to another agent a small plastic tube.

I knew he was scheming something, and this idea become certainty with his next sentence: - Now, with your permission, I think I will return home, and try to give a sense to all this affair - he said, taking off the gloves.

-Sure, sure, You can go... - mumbling the distracted inspector.

When we was far enough, I said: - You kept a sample of that soil for you, right? -

He smiled smartly: - You know I have. -

We walked for a while, so he grabbed me by the arm: - Don't look back, but someone is following us - he whispered, serious.

-What? -

-Keep walking and don't worry. -

I obeyed, and we went in a crowded alley.

-He's alone. A big mouse. Tall. He limp a little. -

-The kidnapper of Mike? -

-Yes. -

-What we can do? -

-Stay with me and everything will be fine. -

We accelerated our step, and sneaked out through the crowd, but our pursuer was always behind us.

-Emily? -

-Yes? - I replied, nervous.

-He's near us. Be ready to... RUN! -

He grabbed my hand and accelerated again. I took courage and looked back: a tall and big mouse was running behind us, dressed in black. He had dark grey fur and threatening black eyes, and he had a scar behind his left eye.

From a pocket, he took a knife.

-He's here to kill us, Basil! - I screamed.

-Continue running! We are near to our salvation! - he replied, pointing to a bus.

-Are you ready? -

-For what? - I said, without breath.

-Now! Jump! -

We jumped in the bus entrance a second before the doors closed. Without breath, I saw our pursuer stopping and looking at the bus with angry.

-We... are safe, now? - I asked.

-Yes, for the moment... -

I heaved a sigh of relief, so I realized that I was still holding Basil's hand.

He realized it too, and with an embarassed glance, we parted our hands.

I looked down, felt my cheeks warm, and only after some seconds I was able to ask: - So... What we will do now? -

-It seems obvious - he replied - we will go to my home and analyze this soil. Come, let's find a sit. -

During our bus travel we tried to connect the elements in our possess: - Now, what we know about Isabelle Charter? - said Basil.

-I've taken some notes - I said, taken my small notebook from the pocket of my jeans, - listen: she is a brilliant student of Medicine, her specialization is in biochemistry. -

-The specialization of Mike instead was? -

-Well, he is a brilliant student, but he's a genius in math. -

Basil grab his chin in a thoughtful act: - A math genius and a biochemical... Where is the link between them? Sure they have never met, and the strange episode with your friend Annie involved... -

-Not to mention our pursuer: what he could want? -

-I think it's simple: I'm involved in the case, and knowing my past achievements, maybe he or his boss have thought that I'm dangerous... -

-A boss? -

-Sure: he's only the arm, who is behind this story is the brain. -

-Any clue of who this boss could be? -

He sighed: - I'm afraid, no. But I'm sure our little friend - he said, while he took the soil sample from his pocket, safely packed in a little transparent bag, - will help us. I can make the right analysis at my home, and more fast than our friends of Scotland Yard. -

I looked at him, realizing what he said: - So... you mean we are going to your house? Your... How can I say... _sancta sanctorum_? -

-Of course. You seems surprised. I said to the inspector that I want to return home, am I right? -

-Yes, but... -

-So, what's the problem? -

-Oh, nothing... I've only thought it was some kind of excuse for the inspector... -

I went more close to him, with a cheeky face: - We are just at the beginning, isn't too soon to take me to your house? -

-What do you... - he said, so he realized and slightly blush a little: - Oh, I get it now... Very funny, really... -

-Hey, I was joking! Don't take me too seriuosly, when I act like this. Maybe it's the adrenalin that talk, who knows? -

-I will remember it - he replied, with an expression between the embarassment and the enjoyement.

The following 10 minutes was silents. Only the sounds of the traffic and the voices of the other mice were in background.

-You're angry with me? - I said, not very seriously, looking again at him.

Basil remained silent for a moment, then said with a smile and returning my glance:

-No. -


End file.
